The Black Swan
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: Emma Swan is a Captain on the well known pirate ship The Black Swan, she is one of the nastiest pirates out there, Captain hook is her pal, Regina's father owns an island and he pays Emma every year 500 gold coins to leave him and his island alone, so she does but what will happen when he doesn't have the money and gives Emma his 20 year old daughter Regina instead? SQ Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! NEW story Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"Regina?" Henry; Regina's father called from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Yes father?" Regina said walking out of her room, she had a tight dress on and her hair was done up in a tight bun.

"It's time for you to leave on The Black Swan," Henry smiled softly.

He was so sad to see his daughter go, but there was nothing he could do when Cora already made the plans. Regina grabbed her suitcase and walked down the stairs and was instantly embraced in a tight hug by her father. "I'm so sorry my dear girl."

"What a touching display of love," Zelena rolled her eyes, "C'mon we don't have all day Captain Swan doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zelena grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away from her father.

"I love you daddy," Regina called as she was dragged away.

"And I love you," Henry called back, waving to her daughter, crying softly as she left.

Regina struggled to carry her suitcase with her weak arms. Zelena with eyes as green as the grass, didn't even bother to help and why would she, she was a pirate and pirates were nasty cruel and they killed, or so thats what Regina was told all her life; but a part of her had always wanted to be a pirate.

She was very frightened. It may not seem like it, but on the inside she was scared beyond belief. She had heard one too many awful stories about the Black Swan, stories that would give even the bravest of men nightmares. So yeah, you could say she was very very afraid and so she should be.

"Welcome aboard The Black Swan," Zelena laughed as she walked onto the ship, Regina following close behind.

* * *

><p>Regina looked around the deck of the magnificent ship; it was huge and the sails were beautiful. She had never been aboard such a beautiful ship. The sails were white and had a skull on a flag hanging from the back of the ship. The Black Swan had at least twenty canons, Regina stood in awe as she marvelled at the huge ship.<p>

"She's a beauty ain't she?" A voice said behind Regina, it startled her and Regina stumbled falling into the mysterious voice.

"I-I'm sorry," Regina mumbled.

"Don't be," the voice said as she caught Regina and helped her get her legs back, "I am Emma Swan, the captain of The Black Swan."

"You're a woman?' Regina asked, nobody ever mentioned the fact that the captain of the most well known pirate ship was a women.

Emma wore belt buckles, a gun belt, a red baggy top with a long leather coat over top. She wore a captain's hat and tall knee high boots. She had two guns in her gun belt, a compass hanging from her belt, and an eyeglass attached as well. She had her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and a bandanna around her wrist. She wore a few rings and had sword in its sheath.

"Yes, I believe so," Emma said patting herself to make sure she was a woman, "What the hell are you wearing? C'mon let's get you something comfortable to wear" Emma told her. Walking in a different direction towards stairs, she walked down and Regina followed.

Emma walked downstairs to find a few members of her crew sitting playing god knows what and getting drunk of their asses on rum. She nodded at them and they smiled at her as she walked into a different room instructing Regina to follow her.

"Here, put this on," Emma said, holding a baggy top, a tight leather lace up tank top and baggy pants. She also left a pair of boots on the floor and an empty sword.

"Uh...could you help me take my corset off?" Regina asked.

"Fuck mate, you wear a corset?" Emma asked as she walked over to Regina, standing behind her and looking at the confusing dress. She looked at her for a moment then smirked, knowing exactly how to undo one as she had undone quite a few in her days.

She began to unlace the tight corset, "So what did you say your name was?" Emma asked.

"I didn't," Regina replied.

"Right, well what is it?" she asked.

"Regina," She told the blonde captain.

"Ah, lovely name," Emma smiled, she finished taking of the corset and handed Regina the clothes,

"Put those clothes on and come up top once you are done, I'll show you around," Emma told her than walked away.

Regina pulled off her dress and put on the clothes that the captain had given her. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall to her shoulders. It was wavy from being in the bun. She sighed, there was a smell bed in the room and she put her suitcase on top of it, she attached the sheath to her side and loved the way it felt.

She had dreamed of being a pirate as a little girl. Never thinking she would get a chance, she gave up on that dream long ago. Now it was something that often came to her mind, as she had always wanted to get off the island. She wanted to do it on her own terms and the likelihood that she would ever get to go home was very low, so she wasn't that excited about leaving. Honestly, she was scared, scared of what would happen to her next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was a short chapter, I made it so short mainly because I wanted to see what everyone thought so far. It isn't my best work and I promise I will go more in depth and things will get more interesting as we move forward in the story but for now leave me with a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, now that you've changed and all that fun stuff, you can mop the deck." Zelena smiled at Regina.

"Mop the deck?" Regina asked, "I'm not your maid."

"Well," Zelena paused... "You are now." she laughed, smiling at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as Zelena walked away.

"Mop the god damn fucking deck, who do you think I am?" she grumbled to herself.

"How good are your sea legs?" A man asked, he had short brown hair, wore a leather tank top with belt around his waist.

He had baggy brown pants on, and a gun attached to the belt he wore. He gave Regina a crooked smile, he was clearly drunk.

"Better than yours" she told him as he stumbled about, they hadn't even left yet.

"I'm Robin" he smiled at her,

"Feel free to stop by my room at any time" he told her leaning forwards to get up in her face.

He walked closer to her making her back up and into the edge of the ship. She held the mop in her hand wanting him to just leave her alone. She held her breath as he breathed in her face, she heard about pirates, heard they were as filthy as the sluts and whores that slept in the stable stalls down in the town where she used to live.

There was an old women who worked in her mansion, her name was Martha who had told Regina many tales about the world. Martha had taken care of Regina since she was a little girl, filling her head with stories of the world. It was Martha who had gotten her into the thought of travelling and exploring all of the Enchanted Forest.

She had heard many stories about pirates. Martha had even admitted to being one when she was a young girl, her father was a pirate and she didn't do any of the robbing but she certainly got a feel for what the wild lifestyle was like.

Regina remembered one story that Martha had told her. A story that had stayed with her for her whole life, the thing that kept her up at night. Regina had always loved being at sea, her father had taken her out but even as a little girl she had longed to just explore. Martha told her a story of what it was like out at sea, the most peaceful night you could ever think of, the sea was calm as the land she had told the young brunette girl all those years ago.

She told Regina how she would go out at night and lay in the middle of the deck while everyone else was sleeping, except for someone on watch making sure nothing came along, but she would lay there for hours looking at the stars until someone would come and find her. They would pick her up and take her to her bed. The next morning she always said she woke up with aches and sores, but she never cared, she loved the way the air had blown through her hair, the sea smell never bothered her.

She had loved every minute of it and Regina just somehow figured she would love it as well. But as she stood on the deck with a mop and a drunken pirate up in her face it was nothing like she had thought, maybe Martha was just crazy like her mother had always said.

Regina pushed him off of her,

"Thanks but you're not my type," she told him, scrunching her nose at how awful he smelled.

"I'll make myself your type" Robin winked at her.

"Sorry but I don't do men," Regina smiled and continued mopping the deck.

"Are you bothering the young lady Hood?" Emma asked, she leaned over the railing, up near the helm.

Robin had pushed Regina back into the edge of the ship, where there was a wooden railing all around the sides of the ship to keep one from falling off the edge and into the ocean.

"Captain!" Robin laughed, "not anymore, this pampered 'lady' isnt into men, would you rather wed a woman?" he teased.

When Regina blushed he smiled and put his arm around her, "as do we all, talk to the captain about that she loves women" he whispered to her out of Emma's earshot.

"Get back to work ya drunkard," Emma rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs towards Regina who had begun mopping the deck again.

"Don't worry none of them will touch you if you don't want it" Emma said not sure what to say.

"They dont scare me," regina said stiffly.

"You'll do just fine around here," she smiled.

"Captain!" Zelena called, "shall we sail?" She called from the helm.

"We shall" Emma smiled,

"Get ready Regina, you're about to see The Black Swan in action and boy shes a beauty."

"Did you want me to do anything?" She asked.

"I'll show you how to die down the mast, Zelena and Leo already lowered it." Emma said.

Zelena and Leo were just finishing dropping the masts when Emma walked over and told Zelena to man the helm. She nodded her head and began walking over to the to the wheel, Leo walked off to check finish the rest of the masts.

Emma began explaining to Regina how to tie down the rope.

"Bloody hell!" Emma yelled when a gun shot whizzed past her head and hit the wooden mast beside her.

She turned to see Cora, Regina's mother with thirty of her men. Emma glared at the woman and grabbed Regina who turned to run off the ship, she pulled out her gun, holding Regina around the waist with one arm and the other the hold her gun which she pointed at the brunette's head. Cora shot a fireball at Emma's boat but it only went over the boat like a bubble.

"Zelena!" Emma yelled, who had already begun running up the stairs to the helm, some of Cora's men had thrown grappling hooks over the edge and were already beginning to board the ship.

Emma shoved Regina to the ground, grabbed a hatchet and cut the ropes.

Zelena steered the ship, the wind picked up and they were off.

"I'll have your head pirate if it's the last thing I do!" Cora yelled.

Emma smiled as she watched Cora disappear. Regina got up from the ground and pulled Emma's sword from it's sheath and swung at Emma, but Leo had already been watching the brunette and grabbed for her arm but missed.

Emma swung around quickly and avoided Regina's weak swing.

"Hell, I really didn't want to lock you up, but that's life," Emma said, she grabbed Regina's wrist and twisted it forcing her to drop the sword, she pushed her over to Robin.

"Put her in the hold," she grabbed Regina's shirt and pulled her close to her face.

"I've got no shame in starving ye to death," she snarled before shoving her away. She turned on her heels and walked away, grabbing a bottle of rum and taking a large gulp.

Regina cried out as she was thrown to the ground. The ground was damp and cold, it smelled like dead animals, drunk men and rotten food. She gagged at the stench but sat up straight and leaned against the wall of the boat. After Robin left, Regina pulled her knees to her chest and cried for the first time since she was on the ship. It was now nightfall outside and there was only dim lanterns lighting the grungy hulk.

She closed her eyes and let the ship rock her from side to side. She tried to keep from throwing up, she hadn't been on a boat for a very long time and she was not feeling the greatest, the sea was always bumpy, especially down here in the crap hole. She never thought being with pirates would be any fun, but she never even considered the fact that they didn't give a shit about anything and certainly not a silly rich girl like her.

* * *

><p>Emma walked down the stairs hours later with apple and a sandwich. She walked towards Regina, who was sitting floor which was damp, and so her bottom was wet and she was shivering. Regina had her knees pressed against her chest and was rocking back and forth, she faced the small opening in the boat that looked out into the open sea. She was also quietly singing to herself, to ease her upset stomach.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" Emma asked.

Regina jumped up and spun around, startled by the sudden presence of the captain, "Hello," she spoke softly.

"Come on," Emma told her.

Regina looked at Emma for a moment confused as what she was talking about,

"You're going to let me go?" she asked, as she stood walking over to Emma and standing in front of her.

Emma leaned in close to the brunette's face,

"Being stuck on this ship is just as much of a prison to you anyhow, might as well get you to do something, but you'll not be allowed to roam free," she told her and pulled Regina out of the cell.

Regina walked in front of Emma, she walked up the steps to an empty deck. The stars were out and there was a slight breeze. It was beautiful, all you could see was the stars and it was as clear as day in the sky not a cloud to be seen, the waves crashing silently against the side of the boat. She turned around and took a deep breath taking it all in, it was like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Wow," Regina whispered.

"Aye, one becomes hooked on the drug of the night sky" Emma replied, "and now, you can mop the deck," she handed Regina a mop out of a bucket.

"Seriously?" Regina laughed.

"Would you rather walk the plank? Sure there's plenty of sharks in the sea that would love to take a bit outta you" Emma replied impatiently, she walked away and grabbed a bottle of rum, walked towards the bow, she sat on the bowsprit, drinking rum and watching Regina mop the deck.

Zelena was up near the helm steering the ship, keeping watch. It had been a quiet night and so she was sitting on a wooden table that was attached to the helm, she leaned against the wheel and looked out into the sea. She saw Regina and her captain down on the main deck and didn't bother asking them what they were up to she just continued looking up at the stars.

"I've heard stories about you," Regina said while mopping the floor, she laughed a bit at remembering the stories.

"What stories?" Emma asked, smiling a bit curious as to what people said about her.

"Heard a few of them, but the one that always had me wondering was how why you became a pirate," Regina said in a soft voice, she mopped the floor, but watched Emma to see what her reaction was.

"Go on," Emma said slowly, she still sat with a bottle of rum, she was looking up at the sky.

"I heard that you became a pirate because you grew up knowing that your own parents didn't even love you enough to keep you. It's said that when you were just ten years old they made you leave, kicked you out because they never loved you" she walked closer to Emma, who was now looking at Regina, she put the Rum down and her body had tensed up.

"Not much else to be told other than when you fifteen you killed a man who tried to take you in, that you lost your mind and became the worst pirate of them all," She whispered softly, she walked even closer to Emma.

Emma pushed Regina hard, "You'll do well to remember I'm a pirate, don't think I wont cut your throat and feed you to the damned sharks," she snarled.

Emma pushed Regina into the mop and bucket, Regina yelled out from being startled, Zelena spun around to see what they were doing and stood watching them, she could hear everything they were saying as their voices elevated.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already," Regina said grabbing for Emma's arm, the captain pulled away.

Emma called for Zelena who came running towards her, she ordered the red haired women to make sure Regina finished her duties then to put her back downstairs. Zelena didn't even have time to respond before Emma walked away, she slammed the door shut to her quarters.

"Christ, what the hell did ya do?" Zelena said, "Captain ain't ever that angry."

"I was just talking about stories i heard about her," Regina said.

"Don't do it again or she'll have ye walk the plank, get back to work," Zelena told the brunette and walked back up to the plank.

Regina did as she was told. She was amazed that a story like that would get to the most feared pirate. She had always thought it wasn't true it was always told as a joke, was always said someone like Emma Swan would have your head for saying something like that. Regina mopped the floor and continued thinking, thinking about how maybe this dirty rotten pirate perhaps wasn't as rotten as everybody thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update again soon my pretties 3 **

**~ CF**


End file.
